


Something Like a Fairytale

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: One shots: Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Romance, SACCHARINE FLUFFY ENDING THAT WILL KILL ME, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time someone requested a Sleeping Beauty AU. This is what they got instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sooo...so. This was supposed to be a cute little 1.5k word ficlet that I got over with quickly. A leftover from the 24 hour prompt thing that was voted on by my Patrons. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT.
> 
> But then...well. I kept thinking 'but everyone knows sleeping beauty so well'. So then I also thought 'why not just write about them before and then okay no well that's different and so's that and then i dont' even know what this mess is but yeah it has an ending so let's just publish it.'
> 
> Fair warning, I got kind of messy sick around halfway through this so it might become rather incomprehensible. I *could* wait until I'm 100% well to reread and iron out the wrinkles, but WHY WOULD I DO THAT? 
> 
> Also, fair warning, I pretty much did not proofread the last 4k words or so. There WILL be errors. I can't read it back again...it's just too damn fluffy/fanservice-y and random and...WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS I DON'T EVEN KNOW.
> 
> Enjoy? xD

* * *

**I. Preface**

Once upon a time in a land not far away, but in a universe definitely not our own, a bedraggled girl wandered into a village. This village was made up of mostly hard working people who didn’t travel far, and none had ever seen the girl before. The girl, unkempt and clearly traumatized, wasn’t able to speak much other than to say that her parents had died and she was lost. It was soon revealed that whatever trauma she had undergone had affected her memory, and so the villagers were left not knowing what to do with the hapless child.

Fortunately for her, a well respected and well educated family was moved by her plight and decided to take her in as one of their own.

Though saddened by the loss of her family and most of her memories, the girl flourished under the attentive care of her foster parents and sibling. And so the girl grew to be known as Kara Danvers.

Kara was tall and smart, but incredibly shy and clumsy. The villagers thought well enough of her, but most truly admired her older foster sibling, Alex.

Where Kara was timid and somewhat awkward, Alex was confident and bold. They struck most as an odd pair, but an accepted one. It was rare to see one far from the other. The story begins on the cusp of a fine autumn morning as the unlikely pair prepares for their day.

*

“Kara, work with care today, will you? Captain Henshaw is having the guard do extra patrols around the area, so I won’t be around as much.” Alex frowns down at the long row of buttons on her doublet as she speaks, irritated that her new black leathers require so many of the damned things. The laces had been better, she could just loosen them and easily wiggle out.

“I always work with care,” Kara replies as she gently smacks Alex’s hands away and neatly finishes buttoning the garment. “See?”

Alex sighs, but there’s a half smile curling her lips. “Yes, you’re always very careful with _me_ , but what about everyone else - every _where_ else?” She pauses as she settles her sword belt into place around her hips, distracted and waiting for Kara’s response.

Kara coughs into a raised fist and examines an interesting spot on the wall. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Of course you’re not,” Alex declares flatly as she finishes securing her belt. She looks up with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised at Kara. “Why would you know anything about how a very sturdy beam in the stables suddenly buckled and nearly brought the whole building down on good gentleman Lord’s head?”

“He is neither _good_ nor a _gentleman_ ,” Kara mutters as she stubbornly remains looking away.

“Kara,” Alex says softly, “please be mindful. The people here aren’t bad, but I doubt they would react well to someone with your abilities. People often fear what they do not know.”

When Kara remains silent, Alex reaches out to rest a hand on her shoulder. “Kara, you’ve lived with us nearly a decade now. We don’t want to lose you.”

The quiet significance of Alex’s words make Kara look up - just in time to see the deep emotion in the much-loved hazel of Alex’s eyes. Eliza would certainly be upset if something were to happen to Kara, but Alex would be devastated.

Kara understands this because she feels the same for Alex. She swallows and collects the dark cloak still draped over their bed. “If you’re going to be out late you’ll be needing your cloak.”

They don’t speak as she arranges the heavy fabric just so over Alex’s shoulders, and Kara knows that her hands linger more than they should. Alex doesn’t have her abilities, and Kara thinks about that every time Alex rides off to face unknown dangers.

“I could still join the guard,” she says as she stares down at the small nondescript cloak clasp she’s just fixed into place.

“We’ve talked about this, Kara,” Alex says patiently, “and you know it’s too risky.”

“After Jeremiah--” The words catch in Kara’s throat before she can say more.

A pained look flashes over Alex’s face before her neutral expression returns. “My father’s death was an accident, and one that you could have done nothing to prevent.”

Kara disagrees, but she won’t say so. They’ve had the same argument a hundred times in the last few years, and Kara knows that Alex is right - Kara just can’t help that she’ll never _feel_ right about it.

She smooths her hands over Alex’s shoulders one last time before meeting her eyes. “Be safe.”

Alex’s smile is lopsided. “I’ll do my best.”

Kara watches her go with knots twisting her stomach. Alex has worked for the village guard for over two years now, but Kara still worries every time Alex goes out. She walks quietly to the open window, smiling some moments later when Alex rides past astride a blue roan.

**II. The strangers**

Several hours later Kara quietly pardons herself for her noon break. The work for the village council isn’t difficult, but she certainly wishes certain members would realize that she’s not a slave. Her step lightens into a bounce when she catches sight of The Dancing Mare. It’s the only tavern in town, but it serves the best food Kara’s ever tasted.

She salivates at the thought of a bowl of stew. Gilly gets fresh crusty bread for it at the bakery most days, and Kara’s stomach clenches almost painfully at the thought. Her step slows when she remembers that Alex won’t be joining her today.

Her mood has greatly deflated by the time she takes a seat, and her enthusiasm for her food has waned by the time she’s served. Kara offers the barmaid a pleasant smile before halfheartedly tearing off a piece of bread to dip into the stew.

She eats slower than usual, forcing herself more than she’d need to on any other day. She’s distracted, but chatter at the bar has her looking up.

“...would have seen or heard of her maybe ten or so years ago. She would have probably been confused, and definitely lost.” The voice is soft and feminine, laden with concern that seems too forceful to be real.

Kara blinks. She knows that voice, but she isn’t sure _how_. The memories she’d had before coming to the village have mostly faded, only the dreamlike memory of tall mountains that shined like fine crystals in the sun remaining with any clarity.

She scrutinizes the back of what she knows are strangers. Their dark hooded cloaks are too fine for most living in this place, and the cut is different than what Kara is familiar with.

Behind the bar, Gilly gives the hooded woman a blank look. “Sorry, no. Can’t say that I know who you’re speaking of. Would you like another ale?”

“That will not be necessary. We’ve no need to waste more time in this...quaint hamlet,” cuts in a male voice.

Kara ducks her head back down and eats her soup heartily as the couple stands and walks past her table.

Gilly finds her way over once they’re out of sight, pouring a small saucer of milk for Kara. “Fine time for them to come looking for a wee girl nearly ten years after the fact. I didn’t like the look of them, no matter how fancy their clothes were.”

A smile stretches Kara’s lips and she accepts the milk gratefully. Though the village might not be where she was born, it _is_ home. “Thanks.”

The wink Gilly offers makes Kara’s smile broaden. “Think nothing of it. We’ve got to watch out for our own.”

Kara carefully raises her saucer in a semblance of a toast as Gilly turns to get back to work. The Dancing Mare is exceptionally busy during meal times.

*

Kara is nearly home when something makes her pause. She isn’t sure what it is, only that the fine hairs along the back of her neck are raised on end. The heartbeats of the villagers seem to pound forcefully loud for a few moments before she regains control.

“You _are_ her.”

And Kara suddenly understands that the odd feeling is the result of hearing two new heartbeats - but not two new sets of rhythmic breathing. She watches the hooded figures silently. There, a breath, but one that’s far too long in between for any normal human.

“I am...who?” Kara’s throat works. She can see past the hoods to the faces partially hidden beneath, but she does not know them. “Are you in need of a clerk?”

“A clerk?” the male voice scoffs. “Such noble heritage, and yet a clerk? What an embarrassment.”

The figure to Kara’s left raises a hand, making the slightly taller figure fall silent. The figure pauses and then tugs the deep navy hood back. “Kara, do you not recognize me? I’m your aunt.”

Kara’s stomach flips and twists at the use of her name, and she takes a cautious step backward. “I think you are mistaken.”

“How dare you--”

“Silence, Non. It has been many years and much has happened.” The woman stares steadily at Kara. “My name is Astra, and if you will permit me some of your time, I’d like to speak with you.”

Kara shifts her weight from foot to foot. Alex won’t be back yet, and Eliza is surely still off in her lab experimenting. Despite Kara’s anxiety, the woman’s voice - Astra, she corrects herself - _is_ familiar.

“We could have supper at The Dancing Mare,” Kara says tentatively.

Non scowls and Astra smiles.

“Excellent,” Astra replies. She holds up a hand. “Please, lead the way.”

*

At first conversation is stilted with Kara focusing on Non’s expression of distaste as he examines their surroundings. When their food arrives talk is still sporadic, but Kara feels better with something to do other than avoid looking at the woman claiming to be her aunt.

As they finish eating, Astra begins to speak in long flowing sentences. She talks of a far off land rife with magic and tempered with science, of grand mountains whose description is eerily close to Kara’s memories. She talks of loving parents that make Kara’s heart ache.

“Kara,” Astra says after a pause, “have you not developed...talents that perhaps those in this village do not possess?”

Kara blanches and shakes her head from side to side.

Astra chuckles and looks around. “I understand your reticence. It must be stifling living here and having to hide who and what you really are.”

“Who, or what, am I?” Kara blurts out before she can think.

Non smiles and straightens in his chair. “You are Kara Zor-El of Krypton, and you are special in the way that all Kryptonians are. Generations ago our best alchemists created a formula that has allowed us to live up to our true potential.”

“And we have,” Astra continues. “So can you.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Kara sips carefully from her mug of cider, aware that Gilly is eyeing her company with suspicion.

“Come home with us,” Non says with an odd gleam in his eye. He leans forward to rest his hand on the table. “Come live the life you were meant to live. This life is beneath you.”

Kara’s jaw works. She slowly shakes her head. “I love my life here,” she says as she thinks of Alex, “and as I’ve said before, you are mistaken.”

Non scowls and Astra deflates, but after a beat Astra smiles again. “We’ll remain in town a few more days. Perhaps you can at least listen some more.”

It’s on the tip of Kara’s tongue to say ‘no’, but the thought of learning more about her parents and her life _before_ is too tempting. Though she _is_ happy enough living in the village, forgetting nearly eleven years of her life has always left its mark on her. “I come in here for noon meals every day,” Kara finds herself saying.

“Perfect,” Non all but spits.

“Yes, perfect,” Astra says softly.

Kara does her best to keep her heart beating evenly, but it’s difficult knowing that an aunt she’s never remembered is sitting across from her. She’s close to learning more about herself than she’s ever been. The thought is as terrifying as it is exciting.

“I should be going.” Kara stands abruptly and nods, reaching for the coin purse around her waist.

“I’ve already paid,” Astra tells her before she can take two steps away.

Uncomfortable, Kara forces a smile. “Thank you. I really must be going.”

 

**III. Family**

That night when Alex gets home Eliza is long asleep and Kara is waiting patiently in their room.

The lines around Alex’s eyes and mouth are deepened with her exhaustion, but she grins her surprise when she sees Kara. “You’re awake.”

Kara smiles, because Alex sounds like she can’t decide if she’s pleased or upset. “Yes. I missed you today.”

Though the meeting with her aunt has certainly kept Kara’s mind racing, it’s the thought of seeing Alex before sleep that’s kept her clinging to wakefulness.

“I missed you too,” Alex admits almost shyly. Her short auburn hair is mussed from riding most of the day.

Kara thinks she’s painfully beautiful. “May I help you undress?”

Alex blinks and then looks down at the front of her doublet tiredly. “If you really want to.”

Though they’ve helped each other dress and undress uncountable times over the years, Kara feels a fluttering sensation low in her belly as she carefully pushes the brass buttons through the small eyelets. It would be easy for Kara to accidentally ruin the garment, and it gives her great pleasure to focus and show off the fine control she has over her own strength.

Her hands slow as she reaches the buttons that zigzag over Alex’s left breast, and her fingers lightly tremble as she quickly pushes them through. She looks up as her hands release the last of the metallic buttons that pass in a line over Alex’s stomach.

The look she catches from Alex is intense, making the breath in Kara’s lungs hitch. She feels warm and something else, something she can’t describe.

“Thanks,” Alex says after they’ve stared at each other for several moments too long. She steps back and shrugs the leather off, absently tugging at the laces of her linen undershirt. “Did you eat today?”

“Of course,” Kara replies. “Did you?”

“Trail rations,” Alex says with a wince, “but I’ll live.”

Nerves make Kara fidget as she sits on the bed and looks away from where Alex is half undressed in front of the washbasin. A long day of riding generally means a long day of sweat, and Kara doesn’t begrudge Alex the time to clean away the dried discomfort.

“Something...interesting happened today.” Kara fidgets with the skirt of her dress.

Alex pauses in front of the washbasin. Kara can hear the sound of the washcloth being dipped back into the bowl. “Oh? Did James finally come to call on you?”

“No,” Kara blurts out hurriedly, not liking the oddly detached sound of Alex’s voice. “N-nothing like that. I, um.” She swallows and has to force herself to look away from the sight of Alex’s bare back.

Kara takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “A woman came into The Dancing Mare today,” she begins. By the time she finishes detailing the encounter, Alex is sitting up next to her on the bed in a long sleepshirt and trying to hide a frown.

Alex won’t look directly at Kara. “So, uh, do you think you’d want to go back to your homeland? Be with people like you? You wouldn’t have to hide like you do here. You’d have real family.”

“Alex,” Kara husks out in a low voice, “no. I already have a family. You’re my family.” She reaches over and gently tugs at Alex’s hand, happily sighing when Alex immediately threads their fingers together.

“If you wanted to go, I’d understand,” Alex insists softly as she stares down at their hands.

Kara sighs and shakes her head. “If I ever do go, it’ll only be if you come with me.”

“You’d want that? For me to...go with you?” There’s a vulnerability in Alex that Kara knows no one else gets to see. To the outside world Alex is strong and confident - and she is those things - but with Kara she’s also tender, sweet, and open.

“Alex, I love you. Of course I’d want you to come with me. I don’t want to live there, that’s not my home, but maybe it would be nice to visit.” Kara smiles when Alex squeezes her hand in agreement.

“Yeah.” Alex turns and gives her a small happy smile. “We should get some rest. Dawn waits for no one.”

Kara remains smiling long after the candles are blown out and she’s drifted off to sleep.

*

Alex is stuck out on long patrols for the next two days, so Kara is left alone to speak with Astra and Non.

By the third day Kara must admit that Krypton sounds like a fascinating land, and she’s hesitantly begun planning a trip for just her and Alex.

She hurries to the stables rather than straight to The Dancing Mare, hoping a certain blue roan will be in its usual stall being brushed by the energetic stable boy.

The sight of the gangly smooth-faced Henry cooing softly at the horse in question makes her smile. Alex is already here.

“Hey,” comes Alex’s voice from behind.

Kara’s smile widens as she turns to pull Alex into a proper hug, excited and pleased to introduce the visitors to the person she loves most. “I’m so glad your long patrols are done.”

“For now,” Alex explains patiently. “The skirmishes with that roaming band of thieves has forced them back into hiding, but it won’t be long until they try again. Our village is too prosperous for them to ignore.”

Before she can think, Kara’s reached out to tangle their fingers together. “Captain Henshaw said you saved two of the newer recruits.”

“They’re green.” Alex seems distant as she looks around the village. “They’re what we’ve got though. I just need to keep them alive long enough for them to learn a thing or two.”

Kara nods though she’s tempted to pull Alex closer - so close and tight that Alex can never leave again to put herself in the face of danger. Kara has often thought that there is no point to the things she can do if she can’t use them to protect those she loves.

“They’ll learn a lot from you,” Kara says after a moment. “Why don’t we go find some food? I’m ravenous.”

Alex’s lips twitch and her eyes seem to sparkle with delight. “That’s my Kara, always thinking with her stomach.”

“ _Alex_!”

The whining tone only makes Alex chuckle and tug on Kara’s hand to lead the way to The Dancing Mare.

*

Non seems unimpressed by Alex, but Astra gives her a respectful nod once her profession is revealed.

“Protecting your people is an important role. Please, allow me to purchase you an ale,” Astra says as she raises a hand to gain the attention of the busy barmaid.

“That won’t be necessary,” Alex replies, “I’m still on duty. Even a single pint of ale can impair one’s senses.”

“A novelty notion in these parts, I’m sure.” Non’s lip is no longer curled in disgust, but he doesn’t bother looking at Alex.

The smile on Astra’s face inspires Kara to puff up with pride. Alex is far too modest about her aptitude as a guard, and Kara knows that’s because of the lingering disappointment Eliza has lobbied Alex’s way. Eliza had always wanted Alex to become an apothecary like herself.

Kara has received praise for her more cerebral appointment as a clerk, an endorsement given blatantly in front of Alex - who had never garnered similar approval.

“I’m hoping she can help train the new recruits expeditiously,” Kara declares.

“Is there trouble in these parts?” Astra looks pensive at the thought.

“No, well, a little,” Kara replies quickly, “but mostly I’m hoping that once she’s done that we can begin making preparations for our trip.”

Astra hesitates and looks between the two of them. “You’re going on a journey?”

“Yes. Alex and I have decided to visit Krypton.” Kara is jittery from a mix of nerves and excitement, and the excitement flickers and fades when she sees Astra does not look pleased.

“I’m sorry, Kara, but the simple beings of this land are not welcome on Krypton. If you should decide to visit, you will need to do so alone.”

Astra’s expression is neutral, but Kara still feels angry all the same. “Why not? Alex is my family. There’s no point in visiting if she can’t come.”

“She is _not_ your family,” Non snipes with a hiss, “your aunt is your family.”

Kara’s anger wells and then boils over into rage. She presses her lips together forcefully to try and regain her composure. “Any world that would deny Alex is no world for me. Let’s go, Alex. I’m not hungry anymore.”

She doesn’t look over at Alex, who no doubt doesn’t want her walking away from her aunt in such anger, but Kara won’t change her mind. As she stands and turns, she glances backward. “I would prefer if you would move on from our village now.”

Kara hurries away then, her long legs carrying her from the tavern ahead of Alex by several strides. She hesitates in front of the stables.

It’s enough for Alex to catch up, and then Kara closes her eyes when she feels the callused tips of Alex’s fingers tracing the back of her hand.

“Kara, are you sure about that? You seemed happy to be learning about Krypton.”

“I was,” Kara admits roughly around the lump in her throat, “but I’ve learned enough. We’re bound by more than blood, you and I.”

Alex’s breaths are soft and rapid. She squeezes Kara’s hand. “I love you.”

When Kara looks at her there’s a sheen of tears over her eyes and she’s smiling.

For a moment Kara can’t breathe as a great feeling lurches in her chest. She blinks and forces herself to look away; this isn’t the time or place for such things.

“Let me make you something to eat. You can’t go back on patrol hungry,” Kara murmurs softly.

The moment passes and Alex nods her agreement. Kara doesn’t let go of her hand until they’re home.

 

**IV. The slumber**

The next day when Kara goes to The Dancing Mare to meet Alex for the noon meal, Astra and Non are nowhere to be seen. She tells herself she’s happy, but her stomach clenches all the same.

It had been nice to have more family, if only for a little while.

“Are you unwell?” Alex asks when their food arrives and Kara doesn’t notice.

“No,” Kara says with a blink, “just a little distracted. Sorry. The printer has been insufferable since she was appointed a spot on the council.”

“I could arrest her,” Alex says evenly.

Kara blinks again and then begins laughing. “Oh, no. As entertaining as that seems, I can manage.”

There’s a pause as Kara begins eating, and it’s Alex that breaks the silence again. “It appears your aunt has respected your wishes.”

“Don’t call her that,” Kara says stiffly as she stares at the smoked meat on her platter.

“Kara--”

“It takes more than just blood to be family,” Kara snaps as she glares upward at Alex. The concern on Alex’s face makes Kara contrite. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me, Kara.” Alex gives her a crooked smile, and Kara’s heart lightens just a bit.

*

Time with Alex helps soothes Kara, so it is with some upset that Kara is left mostly alone the next several days. With winter looming the roaming thieves have begun taking more risks; Captain Henshaw enacts a rigorous patrol schedule to keep the village protected.

Stewing over the meeting with her aunt gives way to worry for Alex, so when the guard marches into town unexpectedly early on the fourth day, Kara is unreasonably excited. She rushes out of the council hall, heart pounding furiously in her chest at the thought of having Alex back again.

Captain Henshaw is the first person she sees. He looks distinguished in the new uniform, and as solemn as ever.

“Good news, Captain Henshaw?” she asks as she peers around him for Alex.

“The band of thieves are no more,” Captain Henshaw replies grimly, “but I’m sorry to say your sister fell in battle.”

All at once there’s a great roaring in her ears as the world trembles and falls away around Kara. She must have heard him incorrectly. “What?”

“I’m sorry, Kara,” he says softly. He looks stricken with grief - and that alone is enough to shock Kara back to reality. Captain Henshaw _never_ shows emotion.

When Captain Henshaw nudges his horse to the side, Kara can only stare at the empty saddle of Alex’s blue roan. She swallows once. Twice. “H-her body?” she asks. Her own voice sounds muffled and distant to her own ears.

Captain Henshaw, who has never been a man of many words, looks pained as he nods back to a small uncovered wagon situated at the back of the long row of guards.

Kara is frozen into place, unable to move as she stares at the dark wood of the wagon. She doesn’t want this moment to be real. It can’t be. Alex will surely spring up any moment, and then Kara can shout at her for playing such a ridiculous and cruel trick.

But no one moves and no one springs out from hiding. The guards look haggard, some stained with mud and what Kara absently acknowledges could be blood. Kara stumbles her way to the wagon.

There’s a smear of mud across Alex’s face, but other than that she looks serene. Kara can only stare. She examines Alex slowly, trying to determine what could have felled a formidable woman like Alex.

“I don’t understand,” Kara says in a stilted tone, “I don’t see any mortal wounds.”

“Poison,” one of the newest guards says in a weak voice. There’s tracks of tears on his face cutting through the thin layer of grime. “She pushed me out of the way of an arrow. It nicked her neck, she only took a few steps and then she just,” his eyes well with fresh tears and then he looks away.

Kara’s throat feels thick, and she crawls her way onto the wagon to kneel next to Alex’s body. Alex’s head moves easily, and then Kara can clearly see the seemingly innocuous cut on her otherwise unblemished skin.

She frowns after a moment. Alex’s skin is cool, but…

Her eyes widen and then she closes her eyes to press an ear to Alex’s chest. There’s a thump, very slow and faint, but it’s _there_.

“She’s not dead. She’s not dead!” Kara’s voice breaks in her shout, and the guards look startled.

Captain Henshaw dismounts and walks calmly over. “Kara, I know this isn’t easy--”

“Her heart is beating, Captain! Listen!” Kara scurries to the side to make room.

The captain gives her a steady look before sighing and crawling in alongside her. The bed of the wagon is cramped, but he bends over to press his ear to Alex’s chest all the same. He frowns at first, but then his eyes become sharp.

He straightens and begins barking out orders, and then there’s a flurry of activity.

Alex is taken home to rest in bed - there’s no better place than the home where the village apothecary lives. Eliza is called back home where, for the first time since Kara can remember, she looks at Alex with something other than disinterest or disapproval.

By the time the sun sets Eliza is frazzled and Kara’s trying to cling desperately to hope, but no one knows how to help Alex.

It’s only when the room finally empties and night falls that things change.

Kara has pulled a chair up to the bed to watch over Alex - her chest is barely moving, but Kara lives for those minute movements. It’s easy to understand how the guards had thought Alex dead.

One moment Kara is starting at the small signs of life, the next she’s blinking blurred vision away. There’s someone on the other side of the bed frowning down at Alex.

“Astra?” she asks in befuddlement.

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Astra seems unable to look away from Alex’s still form, and there’s genuine sorrow in her voice.

Kara’s throat works. She takes a shaky breath. “It’s alright, it’s not your fault.”

There’s a pause, and then Astra slowly looks over to Kara. “I’m sorry, Kara, but it is.”

Confused, Kara is about to reply when Astra continues. “It was no bandit that brought her down; it was Non.”

“What?” Kara feels more than shock at the revelation.

Astra looks grim, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed in disapproval. “I actually thought he had harmed you. I expected when I came here tonight that it would be you locked in this eternal slumber.”

Kara’s chair is shoved back with an eerie screech as she stands, her eyes wild and her hands clenched into fists. “What do you mean, eternal slumber? How did Non do this?”

“As I explained before, our land is full of exotic flora and fauna that cannot be found here. There is a particular plant that feeds off of the dreams of our people, and an expert could easily extract its venom. On its own, we cannot use this venom effectively. I suspect he used a black thorn curse - the use of which incurs the highest form of punishment in our land.” Astra is stiff as she shares the information.

“But _why_ would he do this to Alex?” Desperation colors Kara’s voice, but she doesn’t care.

“I don’t think he meant to. We’d almost reached home when he said something that made me worry. He thinks you are a threat to my power, Kara. Your friend has protected you even without knowing it. Did Alex take anything of yours when she went out today?” Astra inquires with a steady gaze.

Kara blanches. “I loaned her my new cloak. It’s bigger and warmer than hers.”

Astra rounds the bed and gives her a sad smile. “Do not feel guilty, Kara. This guilt is not yours to carry. It’s Non who has done this, and Non who shall pay. You have my word.”

The words mean little to Kara, who can only stare at Alex’s serene face. When Astra turns to leave, Kara reaches out to grasp her arm in her despair. “No, you can’t go. How can I help Alex? Please, what is the cure?”

“Kara,” Astra says gently, “there is no cure. There’s a reason why we do not use this curse. It is cruel and irreversible. Death would be a mercy.”

“No,” Kara whispers as she releases her too-firm grip on Astra’s arm. She turns to Alex yet again in her daze. They’re supposed to grow old together, to bicker over the latest gossip as curmudgeons who never really cared for marriage and still share a bed - for warmth, of course.

“No,” she repeats after a moment, sterner and fiercer than before. “I will not leave her like this, and I will not let her die. There must be something I can do.” Kara’s heart pounds in her chest as she watches for her aunt’s reaction.

Astra’s mouth opens and closes, and then she turns to pace several steps back and forward. “It’s not simple, Kara. I could tell you how to purify the venom, but there’s still a magical component that we have not been able to solve.”

“I’ll try anything,” Kara says fiercely.

“The things you need to gather are dangerous; I can’t help you with them because I’ve already left Non alone too long back in Krypton. I fear he is planning to try and seize power for himself.” She pauses and sends Kara a dour look. “Kara, though there is little that can kill our people besides old age, you could _die_ on this quest.” Astra looks pained as she relays the last part, and her eyes trace over Kara’s face for even a flicker of doubt.

“Tell me,” Kara insists with stony determination.

Astra swallows and squeezes her eyes shut. “I’ve only just found you again. Is there any way I could ask you to wait until I’ve taken care of Non?”

The real and pained affection in her tone makes Kara pause. “This was meant to keep our people asleep forever, are you certain it won’t just kill Alex?”

The silence that lingers is answer enough for both women, and Astra heaves a melancholy sigh before she speaks again. “The ingredients you’ll need to purge her blood of the venom can only be found in Krypton. The first is the most difficult…”

 

**V. The quest**

The wind whips around Kara as she stares around at the alien land; the resemblance to her village is almost nonexistent. Where home at the village means green hills with the occasional thick forests, this land is red-orange with sparse vegetation in the same fiery colors.

It’s hard to imagine she once called this place home, and part of her wonders if she had gladly forgotten the harsh landscape she can’t believe she lived surrounded by for nearly a decade.

“This is where we must part ways,” Astra says quietly.

She looks a little relieved to be home, Kara thinks. “Thank you for showing me the way.”

Astra gives her a tight smile and then hovers briefly before zooming off into the distance.

It’s something else to get used to, flying. Kara had only ever allowed herself off the ground for a few short moments when she was a child, usually in an attempt to impress Alex in some way. Now Kara can only consider the great benefits to the mode of travel. By ship it would have surely taken Kara several weeks to reach Krypton, depending on the wind and weather.

She reaches out to her new cloak absently as she examines the direction she needs to go. The red garment had been a gift from her aunt.

 _“You’ll need something sturdier to assist you on your journey_ ,” Astra had said with a worried frown.

Kara takes a steadying breath. They’d slowed the closer they’d gotten to Krypton, and Astra had relayed much important information as they’d glided above the clouds.

Off in the distance, Kara catches sight of the bright sparkles she knows belong to the uncanny crystal mountains that are her first destination. She wants to fly closer before trying to locate her target, and her sight and hearing will help her find the creature she needs.

She shrugs off the small bag she’s brought along, checking its contents carefully. The small crystal vials look delicate, but Astra has assured her they’re the sturdiest ever created. She removes one of the vials and then pulls the string of the bag closed tight again, tying it snugly to her belt. The vial she keeps in one hand as she pushes off to take flight again.

_“The Snagriffs call the Shimmering Tops home because the crystal of the mountains is the only thing that can truly withstand their fire. If you have any hope of collecting their fiery blood, only these will do to contain it. Your cloak can provide you with cursory protection for short breaths of their fire, but everything else will melt from existence. I mean it, Kara - everything.”_

Ordinarily she would be tired, but flying for hours under the warm rays of morning sun has left her oddly energetic. Astra had tried explaining that as well, but it will take Kara some time to truly understand the power the sun gives her.

The mountains seem to grow as she gets closer, and their brightness is dazzling. She focuses as she tries to find the blackened caves Astra has warned her that the Snagriffs call home. It takes nearly half an hour before she spots one such cave that has the steady beat of a heart present.

Kara swallows. Her aunt had explained that the Snagriffs have thick hides and that killing one is a challenge for even the strongest of warriors. She hopes Astra was over exaggerating in an attempt to scare her into waiting.

Killing has never been Kara’s strong suit - Alex does the hunting whenever they have a shortage of meat - and though Kara isn’t sure how she’ll manage to get blood from what she’s told are large violent creatures, she swears to herself that killing is not an option.

That decided, she weaves the vial carefully between the strings holding the bodice of her vest together. She isn’t foolish enough to believe the Snagriff will have a similar sense mercy, and so she looks for loose clumps of crystal to use as a weapon. She finds a piece as long as her forearm but not quite as thick, and she’s pleased with the shard.

Worried that the crystal (which can withstand the fire of the Snagriff when her body cannot) will wound her, Kara tears long strips of bark off of a smoldering black tree. The bark is wrapped carefully around one end of the crystal and tied off with some extra leather strips Kara retrieves from her bag.

It doesn’t really resemble much of a dagger, but she believes it will function well enough as one. Well, she hopes it will.

Nerves make her stomach flutter, but she shakes the feeling away. She _needs_ to do this for Alex.

_“Stealth is your best weapon. If you’re quiet and careful, perhaps a cut to one of their tough knees might get you away without detection.”_

Astra’s advice echoes in her head as she quietly flies her way to the cave. The closer she gets, the more she realizes that the faint hum she hasn’t paid much attention to is coming directly from the mountains. The crystal seems to sing a low and mournful tune that Kara tries to ignore.

Goosebumps prick her skin as she takes her first solid step inside. The humming is louder now, though she doubts creatures without her sensitive hearing could pick up on it. She grips her makeshift dagger tighter as she steps further into the cave.

The walls are blackened with soot, and as she makes her way to the first large opening she sees small piles of things Kara decides she’s better off not examining. Her senses are on high alert, and when she makes a misstep and steps on something that cracks and echoes down the ominous tunnel, she freezes.

Nothing moves or stirs. Kara decides that perhaps hovering is better.

The tunnel winds and twists, and Kara has to use her special vision to peer ahead and make sure she’s going the right way. At last she rounds the end of a zig-zagging path that opens up into a massive cavern.

She pauses. Here the floors are blackened still, but the ceiling is lighter and colored oddly in a full rainbow spectrum - she comes to understand the colors are a trick of the light. The humming is louder here, and she has to shake her head when her eyes droop.

There are more indiscriminate lumps here, and Kara almost misses the massive hulking shadow that’s situated to the furthest back of the cave wall. Her heart thuds loudly.

Though her aunt had tried describing the creature, Kara realizes that nothing could possibly do it justice. She counts six legs amidst the bulk of the creature’s body, and she can’t help but wonder exactly how tall the Snagriff would be when fully awake and standing upright - as it is she’s hardly as tall as one of its legs.

Kara suddenly comprehends why this is a rare and scarcely gathered ingredient.

She retrieves the vial and swaps her dagger to her left hand; the cutting and collecting will need to be done quickly and closely together. Though the Snagriff is intimidating to look at, she feels a sense of wonder as she draws closer.

Its body is covered in thick scales - some she surmises are big enough to function as shields. She peers intently at the pattern, pleased when she sees that the scales around its knees don’t taper off into too-small shapes. They protrude ever slightly, and Kara knows her best bet will be to cut carefully under one such scale.

Kara takes a deep breath as she hovers in front of the scale she’s picked. She moves forward swiftly, stabbing once decisively and automatically bringing the vial up to collect the fiery blood - except nothing comes out.

She blinks and stares. The dagger hadn’t gone deep enough.

A plethora of curses stream through her mind. The Snagriff’s breaths remain steady in sleep, and Kara takes another deep breath. She stabs forward again.

This time she sees the orange-red color pool before trickling downwards, and she hurriedly tilts the vial upwards to collect what she needs.

Her hands are shaking by the time she carefully stoppers the vial, and she tucks it away in her bag with some relief. The anxiety she’d felt seems foolish now.

She turns quietly to fly away, when she suddenly notices something is very wrong. The humming has stopped.

“Oh horse dung,” she mutters just before a loud roar fills the cavern.

Though she knows better, she glances backward in time to see the massive Snagriff shaking its wings out and turning in her direction.

She winces. “Sorry!” she shouts as she pushes herself as fast as she can safely go through the crystal cavern. She wonders if she can punch through it, but decides not to try finding out while being chased by a dragon-like creature that’s bigger than her home.

The roaring fades the faster she flies, and its with some relief that she sees the pure blue of the sky. She pants as her heartbeat begins to steady. “Well, that was close.”

Another roar sounds, loud and far _closer_ than Kara would have anticipated. She almost smacks herself on the head. The tunnels she’d used were way too small for a beast of that size - of course there had been an alternate way for the Snagriff to exit and enter.

“A-and, yep okay. Nice getting to know you, but I think it’s time for me to go,” Kara mumbles to herself as she clumsily dodges a blast of fire.

The Snagriff chases her until she’s fully cleared the mountains, giving up once the white and clear crystal gives away to the prominent red-orange dirt of the desert plains. Weary, Kara removes her cloak. The sun is setting and her hands are shaking. She considers trying to find a town or village, but pushes the thought aside. She’s too tired, and she doesn’t want to have to deal with anyone.

The large blackened corner of her cloak leaves her staring. “So, I won’t be telling Alex about that part.”

She smiles at the thought. Alex would pace and fume with all the risks she’s taken. Her smile becomes pained. She would do anything to hear one of Alex’s lectures again.

Kara stretches looks around. She’d stopped at a small copse of strange dark trees loosely bordering a small stream. “I guess this’ll do.”

She bundles up the red cloak and reclines back against the tree, using the discarded garment as a pillow as her eyelids grow heavy. As drowsiness begins to completely overtake her, she reaches absently into her bag to tug out another cloak. She smoothes her hands carefully over the black fabric, bringing the collar of it up to her nose before she can stop herself.

“I love you,” she whispers just before she drifts off to sleep.

*

_“They won’t find us here,” Alex says as she makes exaggerated hand gestures. She wants Kara to hurry._

_“I’m coming,” Kara replies with a huff as she makes her way to the wooden ladder. She peeks around and sees no one else is at the stables, and a smile stretches her face._

_“Kara,” Alex hisses when Kara floats her way up to the top._

_“They’re going to see you.” Kara grins as Alex rolls her eyes and then climbs her way up._

_She grumbles as she follows Kara to settle behind one of the large bales of hay. “You know you’re not supposed to do that.”_

_Kara sighs, but her smile remains intact. Alex looks so adorable when she’s flustered - but Kara will never tell her that. “No one saw.”_

_“_ I _saw.” Alex huffs out another breath and crosses her arms. She glares around the loft sullenly._

_Alex hadn’t wanted to play the game, citing that sixteen was far too old for such things. She’d changed her mind the moment she realized the boys were playing it as well. “I bet that James just wants to get you alone,” she’d groused._

_Kara hadn’t really understood at the time, and she tilts her head. No one is close to finding them. “Alex, what did you mean when you said James wanted to get me alone?”_

_She finds the pink that flushes Alex’s cheeks fascinating. “Oh, well, you know.”_

_“No, Alex, I don’t.” Kara reaches out a hand to tap softly at Alex’s shoulder. “Tell me?”_

_Alex’s jaw works, and then she brings a hand up to rub at her face. “I heard him speaking with the other boys around the tavern yesterday.”_

_“What did he say?” Kara asks curiously._

_Alex scowls and looks away. “He was boasting that he was going to take your first kiss. You’ve been getting prettier every year, Kara. They’ve all noticed.”_

_“Oh.” Kara is surprised. For as long as she can remember she’s been largely ignored by most of the village - the children her age included. They’d only played with her grudgingly - and Kara knows that’s largely in part to Alex who, at a year older, is already much better at every game Kara can imagine. “Do you really think I’m pretty?”_

_The words are enough to get Alex turned back in her direction, and Kara’s chest is suddenly tight._

_“You’re beautiful, Kara.” Alex looks serious as her eyes trail over Kara’s face. She shakes her head after a moment and looks away again. “But it vexes me that they’re only interested in you for that.”_

_The tightness in Kara’s chest suddenly becomes warm. “Alex?”_

_Kara’s eyes shut when she leans forward and presses her lips delicately to Alex’s. She’s caught Alex by surprise, she knows, but Alex doesn’t pull away._

_“Why’d you do that?” Alex asks in whisper when the kiss ends. Her eyes are squeezed shut, and Kara can see the crystal shimmer of tears on her lashes._

_“Sorry,” Kara whispers even though she’s not - not for the kiss, but maybe for how sad Alex looks. They don’t speak, but when Alex takes her hand some moments later, Kara feels like she can breathe again._

Kara blinks awake somewhat grudgingly as the memory-dream fades. It’s still dark, and she isn’t sure what’s caused her to wake.

A shuddering breath escapes her as she leans her head back to look up at the stars. The memory is a favorite even though it also hurts, and Kara wishes that she could go back to it...just for a moment.

The sound of singing pulls her from her reverie, and she sits up. “Who’s there?”

No one speaks up, but the lone voice is joined by a second. Kara carefully bundles the cloaks together and puts them away in her bag, carefully examining her surroundings.

The song continues, the duet perfectly harmonizing their wordless tune. Kara’s breath catches when she looks out over the pond. There’s a bright bird, the red-orange-yellow of a warm flame flying and looping out over the water gaily. In perfect sync with it is another bird, inky-black with shimmering blue rippling along the edges of its feathers.

The closer they get to one another the more they seem to glow, and Kara cries out in surprise when they dive toward the water together and disappear in a burst of light. She stands and stares, but the water is calm and still.

A glowing feather catches her eye, and she picks it up curiously. The left half is the rippling color of the fiery bird, and the right is the shimmering night of the dark bird. Her fingertips dance over the downy part of the feather lightly before she tucks it away in her bag. The hollow shaft looks long enough to be used as a writing quill.

Now that she’s awake and somewhat rested, she wants to gather up the rest of the ingredients she needs.

It takes several hours to find the right kind of tree with glimmering leaves and luminescent blue bark that she admits might be easier to find in the dark - and equally as long to find the strange crystal berries that are almost cold to the touch.

She’s tired again when she finishes, but then the first glimmers of the rising sun stretch out over the land. New energy fills her as she gathers what she needs and flies high up above the sparse clouds, absorbing the warmth of direct sunlight and feeling determined.

She has what she needs. It’s time to save Alex.

 

**VI. Return**

The village is oddly active when Kara returns. She sets down far from the village center, not wanting to bring attention to herself so close to her goal. There’s shouts she doesn’t bother trying to decipher, intent as she is on reaching Alex.

The house is empty, and Kara frowns. She isn’t sure why she expected Eliza to watch over Alex, but she’s disappointed all the same. The disappointment is pushed aside as she reaches her room.

Alex is still where Kara left her, though she looks worse than before. The color is draining from her cheeks, and Kara can easily see the labored breaths that rattle Alex’s ribs every so often.

She’s glad she decided not to wait, and she tugs the ingredients she’s gathered from her bag in a hurry. A mortar and pestle is retrieved from Eliza’s room, as well as a small silver bowl Kara hopes will be good enough to contain the concoction long enough for what she needs.

The bark is carefully crumbled, Kara exerting some of her incredible strength to efficiently grind it into a fine powder. The berries are crushed and added next, the glass-like fracturing sound surprising Kara as they blend with the powder to make a cool, glowing paste.

_“The blood of the Snagriff can purge away almost any toxin known to man, but it can also kill. The bark and the berries are necessary to cool it for a short enough time for it to be safely ingested. Even then, if you have the proportions too far off you may either weaken the blood too much to be effective, or perhaps you could even not use enough of the paste and melt away her chance at salvation. You must be careful, Kara.”_

Sweat beads her brow as she adds a portion of the paste to the silver bowl. “Here we go,” she mumbles to herself as she unstoppers the crystal vial to add a careful amount of the fiery liquid.

Just as it bubbles and begins to react, she realizes she has nothing to mix it properly with. In a panic, she grabs something quickly from her bag. The bubbling evens out as she stirs, and she’s left staring at a shimmering violet liquid.

The color looks close to what Astra had described, Kara thinks. She swallows as she moves to sit next to Alex on the bed. She sets the silver bowl down long enough to wedge another pillow carefully behind Alex’s head. A silent prayer crosses her mind as she parts Alex’s lips and tips the contents of the bowl into her mouth.

“Come on,” she silently urges as she massages Alex’s throat.

It takes a moment for Alex to swallow, but when she does Kara let’s free the breath she’s been holding. She worries that she’s gotten the mixture wrong, but then the color slowly starts to come back to Alex’s cheeks.

“Oh, thank goodness,” she murmurs as she waits patiently for Alex to wake.

Nearly an hour passes, and Alex remains still. “No. Come on, Alex. You need to wake up.”

Astra had warned her, of course. _There’s a reason why we do not use this curse. It is cruel and irreversible. Death would be a mercy._

“No,” Kara repeats as tears sting her eyes. She reaches out a hand to cup Alex’s face, her thumb brushing softly across Alex’s cheek. “No, you’re supposed to wake up. Who’s going to protect the village if you don’t train the new recruits?”

Alex doesn’t react. A sob escapes Kara before she can stop it. “We’re supposed to grow old together, remember?”

Her voice wavers and breaks, and then she’s crying into the soft linen of Alex’s shirt. She isn’t sure how much time has passed when she finally stops. It doesn’t matter. She won’t leave Alex, even like this.

“Sorry about your shirt,” Kara whispers hoarsely as she rubs at her swollen eyes. “I guess we should change you out of this.”

She gives Alex a sad smile and absently leans over to brush a delicate kiss to Alex’s cheekbone. Alex won’t scold her for it anyway.

Her hands are pushing the damp fabric gently up Alex’s torso when a noise makes her pause.

“Kara?” Alex’s voice is faint and rough, but Kara has never heard a more beautiful sound.

“Alex!” she near-shouts as her heart thuds rapidly in her chest, stupefied as she stares into the hazel eyes she’s missed.

“Kara,” Alex pauses to moisten her lips, “why are you undressing me?”

Kara laughs, joyful tears streaming down her face as she leans forward and presses a bold kiss to Alex’s mouth.

“Kara!” Alex squawks with wide eyes.

“Quiet, Alex. You almost died. You owe me a lifetime more of those for nearly scaring me to death.” The seriousness in Kara’s tone makes Alex’s eyes widen.

“What happened?” Alex asks in a shaking voice.

Kara’s eyes close briefly before she reaches out and tangles her fingers together with Alex’s. “Well…”

*

The village is stunned with Alex’s recovery;when the first week passes and Alex’s health seems to be holding steady, they decide some magical being must favor their beloved champion. In accordance to the idea, they decide to hold a festival some days after that.

There’s food and music and dancing, though Alex is left sitting and smiling as the joviality carries on around her. Her ordeal has left her weakened, though she’s happy to be alive.

Her fingers twirl nervously around her new necklace as she watches James approach Kara, who’s just finally left Alex’s side to find sustenance.

“Where did you get that?” a voice to Alex’s right inquires.

“Astra,” Alex blinks in surprise as she moves to stand, managing to tear her gaze away from the grinning James as she struggles to make it to her feet.

Astra holds up a hand, her eyes fixed on the small feather tip hanging from the thin metal chain around Alex’s neck.

“Uh,” Alex swallows, “Kara found it. Well, she accidentally used it to stir something and it kind of melted, but there was enough of it left that Kara thought it would make a nice memento.” She glances down and stares at it for a moment. “So I’ll remember to be careful, she says.”

As Astra makes to speak again, another voice cuts in. “Alex, it brings me great pleasure to see you alive and well.”

Alex forces a smile, wishing she could stand so she wouldn’t have Maxwell looming over her. “Thank you.”

Maxwell smiles, making Alex shift uneasily. “You know, Alex? Sometimes it takes a traumatic event for us to appreciate the things that are near us that perhaps we take for granted. Before all this happened, I had been considering approaching your moth--”

“I got you some apple dumplings, baked sweet potato, and a nice cut of chicken,” Kara declares brightly as she roughly bumps Maxwell to the side. “Oh, sorry Max, didn’t see you there.”

“Kara,” Maxwell says stiffly.

“Kara,” Astra says happily as she pulls Kara into a half hug. “There’s something important I must discuss with you.”

“Perfect. There’s something important I must discuss with Alex,” Max says with a grin.

Astra narrows her eyes. She rolls her shoulders back and stands taller. “Kara, you have been blessed by two very important Kryptonian spirits,” she stops glaring at Maxwell long enough to give Kara a proud look, “the eternal soulmates: Nightwing and Flamebird.”

“What does that mean?” Alex’s brow is furrowed. Will it be something that will take Kara away?

“It means that her quest of love was witnessed by the spirits. It means the two of you must return to Krypton to be married as soon as you are able,” Astra replies.

“Wha--married?” Alex knows her mouth is hanging open, but she can’t help it. Kara looks equally confused, but the longer she looks the more excited Kara seems.

“They can’t get married,” Maxwell blurts out, “Alex is supposed to be _my_ wife.”

“I thought Alex wasn’t allowed to go to Krypton,” Kara says, ignoring Maxwell completely.

Astra shakes her head. “Kara, the blessing of the eternal soulmates hasn’t been given in nearly a _hundred_ years. Krypton has been undergoing a time of great strife; this positive omen means only good things for Krypton. It would be foolish to deny your bondmate entry to our land.”

“But...married?” Alex repeats. She knows her voice is embarrassingly high, but she and Kara haven’t even openly admitted how they really feel - their joining would be anathema to the village.

“What’s the matter? Alex Danvers, are you afraid?” There’s laughter in Kara’s voice, and something Alex recognizes as joy in her face.

Alex narrows her eyes, though her own joy is bubbling up in her chest. She surges to her feet and ungracefully pulls Kara forward by her tunic, grinning into the kiss despite the sudden silence that has descended around them.

It doesn’t matter what any of them think - at least one land has given her and Kara their blessing, and that’s all Alex needs.

Kara looks unfocused when the kiss ends, her bottom lip glistening in the light of the bonfire and leaving Alex spellbound.

“I guess this is a betrothal necklace, huh?” Alex says with a grin.

“Mhm,” Kara agrees as she pulls Alex in for another kiss.

“What kind of festival doesn’t have music?” Captain Henshaw questions gruffly from the far side of the bonfire.

The small band gives him a fearful look and begins playing where they left off.

Alex and Kara remain oblivious as they part only to exchange low words and tangle their hands together, a pose they would reflect some three months later at their elaborate wedding ceremony in the heart of Krypton.

 

And they lived (mostly) happily ever after.

 


End file.
